1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus of a first wireless communication apparatus for use in a wireless communication system including first and second wireless communication apparatuses and an access point apparatus, and relates to the access point apparatus and the wireless communication system. In particular, the present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus of the first wireless communication apparatus that selects one communication path from among a direct communication path from the first wireless communication apparatus to the second wireless communication apparatus and an indirect communication path from the first wireless communication apparatus to the second wireless communication apparatus via the access point apparatus, and relates to the access point apparatus and the wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art